nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
There are things to do in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon, and in South Africa!
Oh, there is a swamp biome around here!!! Okay. Let's go record, for life... Here we go! How did you do this? How come? Is it because of Jonny and Lonny's Dreams. Well, Lord Macrah is gonna be a star of Kimberly. But, no! There is a 2020 census of Kimberly! We don't know what it's gonna be called. Well, you know what the song I sing is? Oh, and I know, Underwater Days!!! By Nicholas Garrett. Lord Macrah is looking at the Clowns because of Justin Garrett does the Hit Violin. Hit Violins are for the Chinese People. Liam Haynes is one of the walking people! Alright, Washington, Towners has a pyramid called The Great Pyramid. It is the only one here in the country. If you wanted to see The Great Pyramid, you have to go to Washington Towners. It is the only one in the whole world. Only one great pyramid. That's it! That's it, there can't be 2 or 3 or 4. Just one. I mean, we introduce Brainy Smith's Fictional Clone... Why, hello there! I am Brandon Garrett, and today, we are going to introduce Brainy Smith!! Say Hi Brainy Smith! HELLO!!!! Then why can't we go to Lord Macrah's Religious City built in 265 AD, because there is a time of Jonny and Lonny's Dreams, that the whole town is abandoned!!! Then, let Jonny and Lonny decide for the BFDI/Diving Conflict of Brainy Smith's activities, because of the bad behavior for Brainy Smith. Oh, and also, Foldy and Stapy also live in South Africa too!!! The BFDI Conflict for Jonny and Lonny because of Foldy and Stapy's Different Brainy Smith Things to do right now! RIGHT NOW LIKE I JUST SAID!!!!!! But, why is there a time you can't go for a chance of 50% being stupid and a 50% chance of bringing in the love. Wells. But, I mean... Of course, There is Cake at Stake, but WHY Brainy Smith?!? I dunno but can we die or not?!? NO we can't. Nicholas' or Nicholas's?!? NOPE!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! This is the time where Nicholas Garrett lives. Oh, and I have also one more thing for you? Do you love Jhonne and Lhonne, of Jonny or Lonny. Probably, Foldy and Stapy are going to meet the characters from Johnland!!! Of course you can but, there's a streetlight coming up!!! OH NO!!! AHHH!!!! Guess who hates BFDI!!! NO ONE HATES BFDI (Battle for Dream Island) Okay, I don't wanna talk about Stuff that aren't on Nicholas' Dreams Wiki!! Anyways, the chance you bring will be about having this right here, When would BFB 14 come out?!? I know! In August 7, 2019 while the most popular date in Las Vegas, Nevada is August 7, 2017! It's made by streetlights according to the gallery!!! Don't miss it! If you do, you're done. Okay, let's go. This is gonna be an unknown quest. Okay, BYE!!! Gallery Chinese-Bassion-Bygon.png|I hate mozzarella!!!! States of South Africa.png|What?!? Road Sign of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon.JPG|Ranch!!! Ranch and Ranch!!! Category:Weird Articles Category:Do I have alot of fake titles? Category:Articles containing messages Category:Message articles